A variety of devices use steering systems. Steerable devices, such as antennas, are used for communication with a satellite in a geo-stationary orbit are either manually pointed by a human, or steered by use of a permanently attached steering apparatus. These antennas include, for example, satellite antennas and point terrestrial microwave antennas.
In many situations, such as used for satellite TV, the satellite dish is installed and pointed by a professional installation technician who has received expert training. The requirement for a trained technician to install the satellite dish adds significantly to the initial deployment cost for any commercial/consumer satellite system using geo-stationary satellites. Moreover, the steering apparatus and associated guidance system represent a great deal of cost. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, an expensive steering system to point a steerable device only once is wasteful and in many situations cost prohibitive. Other devices that rely on steering systems include, for example, telescopes and optical laser communication devices. What is needed is a way to install a steerable device which is optimized that is convenient and cost effective.